Bring Me To Life
by Katana227
Summary: Set in feudal Japan... an alternate Inuyasha.


**Bring Me To Life**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, this is strictly fanfiction. All credit goes to the owners, producers and mangaka artist.

Presenting an alternate version of Inuyasha.

* * *

**prologue:**

_In the break of dawn_

The scent of blood, ash and blooming sun-flowers fill his olfactory senses. His elegant sharp ears, takes in the silence of the forest. The wind blew around him ever so slowly, it was like a rythym of a beating pulse. _'Tensaiga calls for what purpose?' _he wonders as he scans the darkened mountains in the distance, dark clouds loom over head of the two linked volcanos. Even though the scent of blood weakly fills his nose, it was there, it was something that couldn't be completely pushed aside worst part was... it was familiar. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" yelps a small green toad demon. Sesshomaru's eyes knot together. His eyes remains firm upon the gloomy mountains in the distance.

He knew _'not'_ for what purpose, Ichiro continues to head in this particular bearing. Sesshomaru's eyes shimmers in the direction of the mountains with anger and resentment. _'When I find him, I'll end him…,'_ he thought, his mind returns as a small toad-demon huffs before his feet. "What ails you, Jaken?" questions Sesshomaru never taking his eyes from his now absent foe.

"The demons!" he says as he points behind him, his small brown form cloaking his physique as he jumps in the air with fear that Sesshomaru could smell strongly, this only adds to his anger. The dark trees behind him dance in the wind in sync with the short green open meadow that hung so closely to the edge of a large ravine. A roar occurs from the left of him and Sesshomaru's eyes slid ever so slowly, the gloden-amber glow becomes more dangerous as his Tensaiga begins to pulsate again. _'What ails you Tensaiga?'_

"Well, look who it is?" teases a boar demon as he slung his sword over his shoulder with a smile that exposes his sharp foreboding teeth.

"What do you want?" questions Sesshomaru flatly.

"To challenge eldest son of the legendary dog demon general." says the demon as he points the metal of his sword towards an unresponsive Dog Demon. His Tokijin, present by his side, annoyance fills Sesshomaru as he places a pale clawed hand upon the fang of a weaker demon, even til this day, he curses for ever slaughtering something so weak and ever thinking it would do him any good. "Since you're living and breathing, you're proof of him not being a legend, correct?" Jaken was gob-smacked. _'Did that demon just insult Lord Sesshomaru's father… the moron's signed his own death warrant?'_ thinks Jaken, eyes wide at both his stupidity and his courage.

Within a slit second, Sesshomaru slips around the boar demon faster than the eye could see, his white kimono adding to the demonic yet angelic glow of an honourable ruler. His hands began to glow a deadly yet disturbingly green. The boar demon, spun on his heel but it was all too late, "Poison Claw!" The glow of a bright green light fills the meadow and the boar demon was no more, half of his form erodes away as he falls to the ground. "You think such as weak demon as you could ever touch me... pathetic." he states watching the slowly rotting corps.

"Well done Lord Sesshomaru!" beams Jaken. Sesshomaru turns his back on the small toad demon and he vanishes into the shadow of the forest of Koi-Jin. Several hours later... Sesshomaru hasn't still spoken a word, _'Oh no. Lord Sesshomaru's still mad,'_ reasons Jaken as he tails slowly behind the large, even strides of his Master, his Moko-moko falling ever so elegantly behind him beside his long silver hair that reflects the light of the ivory full moon. The sound of an owl rings through out the peaceful forest. _'That stupid demon… Lord Sesshomaru's anger was already fuming from him. If he gets into another battle, I best hide in fear of his disregard of friend or foe.'_ Jaken sighs as he follows his Master in silence.

_'What draws you Tensaiga?'_ contemplates Sesshomaru as he travels the route in which Tensaiga summons him. The forest becomes thick as running of a near by steam fills Sesshomaru's ears with a gentle rush. Sesshomaru continues along his path before he abruptly stops. Jaken almost walks right into his Master only to find that his Master was staring at something. His eyes distant, Jaken peeps around his Master's white harkama that laces around his ankle under the fold of his dark boots. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" questions Jaken as he rounds his Master to catch his line of sight before following it landing on a limp form. Her ash-black hair fans out as her orange-silk kimono, present with dashes of falling _autumn flower petals_ and a green obi. "A woman!"

"Not just any woman." says Sesshomaru as he moves towards her, the smell of malice and iron fills his nose. The scent of blood was too strong and too fresh, she was only killed recently. Tensaiga becomes more uneasy, without hesitation, Sesshomaru removes Tokijin. The blade glows elegantly yet fierce under the hovering full moon, dawn was upon them.

"What are you doing My Lord?" questions Jaken in fear of the young maiden. "Aren't you going to revive her with Tensaiga?" Sesshomaru ignores Jaken as he moves into the river, the water rushing at his ankles, it was a cool and claiming feeling. His golden-amber eyes narrow on the red eyes surrounding him. The glow of the early sun rise, shadows the demon figures that smile down upon him. _'Such impudence.'_

"Dragon Strike!"


End file.
